


In Vogue

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: Marinette is relatively new to the fashion scene, but is picky about her clients. Adrien has been in the limelight all his life, but is still in the shadow of his father. Their meeting forces them to question things that they'd never thought twice about before.





	1. Her Type

"I canNOT believe that you turned down the option to work with the HOTTEST model in Paris!"

  
Marinette held the phone away from her ear for a while, waiting till Alya was done ranting. Knowing her, it would take a while.

  
"Adrien Ag-effing-reste. Girl do you have _any_ IDEA how good a chance you let fly past your dense little head?"

  
"Calm down Alya. He's not exactly the brand I go for." Marinette sighed.

  
"Sometimes you need to make exceptions. It would boost your career as high as the eiffel tower!"

  
"Alya-"

  
"And what exactly is your brand? Adrien is everyone's brand!"

  
"Alya please." She rubbed her temples. "Not… right now. I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

  
"Okay fine. But I'm not letting you off so easi-"

  
Alya would chew her out for cutting the call, but that was a problem for evening Marinette.

  
She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail, and got back to doing what she does best. Designing clothes that would bring a smile to everyone's face. Such was the work of a fashion designer.

  
"Coffee?" Rose chirped as she walked into the office. The petite blonde was balancing three cups precariously, and gave an obvious sigh of relief when Marinette cleared up a portion of her desk so she could be relieved of them.

  
"So", Marinette smiled, eyeing the extra cup. "Expecting company?"

  
Rose blushed at the teasing tone of her voice. "Um yes. Juleka is stopping by soon… for… fitting…"

  
"Uh uh" Marinette was happy that atleast one of them was experiencing the magic of spring. Rose had been pretty down for a few weeks after her recent breakup, and somehow the new model had managed to not just cheer her up, but also worm her way into her heart.

  
"Mari?" Rose whispered cautiously as she sipped her drink. "I heard that you turned down Adrien Agreste?"

  
Marinette let out a huge groan. "Why is everyone so obsessed with that?"

  
"Is it because he clashes with your type?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Oh I'm sorry.. I… kind of noticed this pattern in your designs. They're all.. playful and quirky and-" Rose's eyes wandered over her friend's newest creations "Adrien doesn't fit that vibe. He's more-"

  
"Reserved. Too perfect." Marinette finished eagerly, "oh Rose, you have no idea how happy I am to finally find someone who understands- Adrien does good work but he's not the type I design for."

  
"Um. I have. A small. Suggestion" Rose said in between sips. "Juleka has an older brother and… I think you'll like him-" Marinette spat out her coffee "-as, as your model, I mean."

  
"Of-ofcourse. As a model. Yep." Marinette tried to swallow her embarrassment. How lonely was she?

  
"He's single too." Rose whispered so softly that she almost didn't catch it.

  
"I'm looking forward to it." She said. "Please ask Juleka to invite him with her next time."

  
"Yep"

  
*********  
"I'm bored, Plagg." On the other side of town,  Adrien Agreste was pouting and talking to his cat. And since this is a non magical narrative, the cat couldn't even talk back.

  
"Every day it's the same. Get up, exercise. Eat. Go for shoots. Sleep. Rinse and repeat." He stroked the black feline till it purred. "If you weren't here, my life would have been a **Cat** -astrophe."

  
Plagg stopped purring and looked at him with judging eyes.

  
"So I guess I'll cross out stand up comedian from my future endeavors."

  
Suddenly, he noticed a rather uncharacteristic commotion coming from his father's office.

Curious, he tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear against it.

  
"She turned us down? How dare she! She has no name, no fame!"

  
"Sir" Nathalie sounded exasperated. _Father must have been raging for a while,_ he thought.

  
"That girl is a NOBODY. Her pathetic business has everything to gain from this! Ungrateful brat. I'll DESTROY her!"

  
"Sir, please calm down, everyone else has accepted-"

  
"This was YOUR idea in the first place."

  
"Sir, Adrien would benefit from these alliances as well... His brand right now is too elite, and modelling for up and coming businesses would only serve to make people love and admire him more-"

  
"Ask her to reconsider."

  
"Sir?"

  
"Give her three more days. If she's still planning on being stubborn, I'll shut her business down!"

 

Adrien had never gone against his father before, but now he had crossed a line.

  
He waited till Nathalie left the office and cornered her.

  
"Who was dad ranting about? Who turned me down?"

  
"Master Adrien. It's none of your concern-"

  
"That's funny. I thought I was the main product."

  
Nathalie's eyes showed pity. It injured his pride, but scoring pity points was the only way he could get something out of her.

  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's a new fashion designer. And she turned down the privilege of working with you."

  
"And dad's answer to that is giving her an ultimatum?"

  
"You know how your father is."

  
"Nathalie. Will you let me talk to her?" Adrien bargained desperately. "There must be some reason she doesn't want to work with me.. let me go find out. Remedy it if possible. Please?"

  
"Master Adrien. I would strictly advise against it. For a model of your caliber to bend to a beginner is unheard of. I will not share her details nor tell you where to find her."

  
"But-"

  
"But it will be out of my hands if you just happened to find her yourself." Nathalie continued. "Say, from the latest issue of _Paris Dream_ , or something."

  
Adrien's eyes lit up once he understood what the woman was eluding to. He gave her a big hug, the first in a long time.

  
"Thank you, Nathalie."  



	2. His Quest

When Adrien is asked during interviews about his quirks, he always smiles humbly and says  _I'm quite normal, actually._

  
But when pressed, he would let it slip _\- I have quite a one track mind._

  
And they'll laugh and move on to the next question.

  
Right now, only one thing was on Adrien's mind.

Find his dad's newest victim. Find her.

  
 _Paris dream_  had a small article about her written by an eerily familiar name. The writer even proudly mentioned being the subject's best friend through thick and thin.

  
Adrien took out his phone and typed like his life depended on it.

  
**Where are you?**

  
No response. Nino must be out.

  
Unabashed, he moved on to the second option. Checking Nino's timely instagram status let him know exactly where to find him.

  
Ten minutes later, Adrien caught sight of a familiar red hat through a certain restaurant's window.

  
"Nino!" He shouted, rushing in and pulling him up. The shaken man could only manage a 'duude?' before he was silenced by more shouting.  
"I need you to call your ex!"

  
"What? Last week you were telling me to never call her again an-"

  
"Different situation. Call." Adrien pressed.

  
"I already deleted her number."

  
Adrien gave his friend a long, hard, look.

  
"I lied. It's still there. I'm a pathetic wuss." Nino turned to the girl sitting opposite him,who was looking quite unshaken despite the rushed events. "I'm sorry. I gotta leave for some time. He'll start foaming from his mouth soon."

  
"I understand." She said curtly, slightly glowering at Adrien.

  
"Thanks Kagami." Nino called to her as he was pulled out of the building by a very impatient Adrien. She sighed in defeat, and then returned to finishing her well deserved steak.

  
*************  
"Hello?" Alya whispered cautiously, wondering if Nino was drunk dialing her….. again.

  
"Hey." He sounded sober. She relaxed.

  
"Whats up?"

  
"Um. I have a friend here.. who wants to talk to you." He said, "If you're okay with it, i mean."

  
"Uh.. sure, sure. Is something wrong?"

  
Unable to wait any longer, Adrien snatched the phone from Nino's hand.

  
"Hello. Alya?"  
"Yes. That's me."  
"My name is Adrien Agreste and I-"

  
Click

  
She called back before they could process what had happened.

  
"I'm. I'm sorry" She sounded breathless. "I didn't expect-  Wh would you be- Is this a joke?"

  
"No. It's really me. And uh. This is about your friend, Marinette"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Can you tell me where her boutique is?"

  
*************  
"Luka said he'll be here in 5. He's right at the intersection." Juleka said, returning her phone to her pocket. She used her now free hand to slowly edge toward Rose's welcoming palms. Marinette tried to act like she didn't notice.

  
"I hope this will work out." She said, pulling together a few stray pieces she had forgotten to hem. "I don't have many men modelling for me, and your brother might be my only shot in catering to men."

  
"Trust me. Luka can pull off a potato sack." Juleka said with a hint of pride. "He's never modelled professionally before, but he's helped with a lot of my shoots, so he knows most of the ropes."

  
"If he's anything like you, he'll be a natural." Rose chimed in. The couple blushed like schoolchildren. 

"Okay. You two. Quit shoving it down my throat." Marinette pretended to gag.

  
It was at this precise moment, that the tall handsome stranger decided to walk in.  
"Hey guys. I got here a little earlier than-" Luka paused, his eyes on Marinette who was still frozen in half pretend gag. "Are.. you okay?"

  
"Embarrassed beyond my limits, but I will survive." She quickly straightened herself up. "You must be Lu-Luka?"

  
"Just Luka." He said teasingly. Marinette coloured. 

  
He had black hair dyed blue at the ends, and wore a hoodie loosely over a band tshirt.

  
_Holy shit he's hot._

  
"You must be my new employer."

  
"Yes."

  
"So-" he gave a little twirl. "Like what you see?"

  
"Yes" She blurted out "i mean- yes. You're acceptable. Modelling, i mean."

  
"So I have the job?"

  
"Tentatively, yes."

  
He held out his right arm, and Marinette took it, dazed.

  
"Thank you, Marinette." He smiled, "I will do my best to not disappoint you."

  
"Uhuh." She whispered.

  
"So… let's do it."

  
"WHAT"

  
Luka blinked, a little taken aback. "Let's … start?"

  
Juleka burst out laughing "Mari, you dirty diiiirty little girl-"

  
"Sure. Let's start with costume trials for today. " Marinette interrupted, flustered. She guided him towards the display room, Juleka's laughter still echoing behind them.

  
"Listen. About what happened-" she began. Luka shushed her with a finger to her ips. "Don't worry. It happens to me too."

  
_He's SO **HOT**._

  
She quickly turned towards the cloth displays, "I find that hard to believe." Her fingers ghosted over her favourite creation, lingered, and moved on. Lula's aura wouldn't match it.

  
"Don't you remember my twirl earlier?" He said, blushing slightly. "I… tend to overact when I'm in a social situation. I'm not good with words."

  
"You were very suave"

  
"That's only cause no one laughed at me this time."

  
"Hmm" She finally found what she had been looking for. One of her more 'edgy' pieces, it was designed with the image of a snake in mind. It was predominantly black with parts of green, a full sleeved costume with cuts at the arm through which the skin could peek out. The charm point of the outfit was the hood that had a pair of snake eyes embedded on it. A dark green belt cinched it at the waist, giving the look it's structure.

  
"Try this on." Marinette pushed it onto the waiting boy's hands.

  
"It looks rather big-"

  
"I will do customisation later, and it will fit you like a glove" she assured him. "That is, if you can pull it off."

  
"I'll do my best, Marinette" Luka smiled.

  
As he disappeared into the changing room, she pressed her palms into her chest, willing her racing heart to calm down.

  
************  
"Thanks for dropping me off, Nino."

  
"Hey, it's the least I could do after you destroyed my first date in a long, long time and made me call my ex."

  
Adrien flinched at the passive aggressiveness. "Nino-"

  
"It's all fine dude. You're my best friend." He smirked, "So whats the game plan? Go in and tell her whats in store for her?"

  
"I'll catch her outside. She might not want me in her shop." Adrien sighed. "The last thing I need is someone catching me going in and informing dad. Knowing him, the shop is probably being watched."

  
"Isn't that a little intense?"

  
"Have you  _met_  my father?"

  
"Got it." Nino started his car. "You sure you don't want me waiting with you?"

  
"Nah. It's a 'me' problem. I'll call a cab once I'm done."

  
"Be safe." Nino drove away, no doubt to apologise for his date- considering she was still waiting for him.

 

Adrien found a dark corner, covered half his face to prevent recognition, and began his wait. 


	3. Their Beginning

"Are you going home now?" Luka asked.

  
Marinette looked at her new employee, and noticed how he had neatly hung the costume back where she had taken it from. That was a great sign.

  
"Why are you asking?" She teased. Working with him had put her in a great mood.

  
"Sucking up to the new boss." He grinned, "Also, I have a mini gig tonight. I was hoping you would like me better if you saw me there."

  
_Trust me I already like you a lot more than you know._

  
"Marinette?"

  
"Huh? Yeah. Uh. You play?"

  
"Guitar, mostly." He sat down beside her on her work table and started pulling on his shoes. "I love music. Kinda want to pursue a career in it."

  
"Not going to be Paris's new top model, huh?"

  
"I can be persuaded." He teased back.

Things were going almost too good. Marinette knew she had to seperate her job and her private life, but Luka was coming dangerously close to toeing the line between them.

  
She might still be naive, but even she wasn't blind to their chemistry.

"Thanks, Luka. But I still need to tidy up." She sighed. "And tonight's an early night. I have an important client coming in tomorrow morning and I need a good night's sleep inorder to deal with her."

  
"Sounds like she's a treat."

  
"Ugh. With strawberries on top."

"Well." He got up and lingered, as if he didn't really want to leave. "I guess I'll kidnap you another time then."

  
"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled. She waited till she could no longer hear his steps, and then returned to her work.   
……..

Adrien knew that wherever Nino was right now, on a date or back home, he was laughing his stupid hat off.

  
It was raining, and the young man had no umbrella. Even if Marinette had happened to pass by, he wouldn't be able to see her- the rain was that bad.

  
_Maybe I should give up and leave this for tomorrow._

  
The idea was hugely tempting.

  
Though the protruding roof of a nearby shop offered him relief from the rain, it still couldn't keep him from feeling cold and shivering till his teeth clattered.

  
_Of all the days to not wear layers._

  
_I've already come this far._ He decided. _I should stay and wait. My heroism will be rewarded. Somebody up there give me a sign-_

"You okay?"

  
In the rain, Adrien saw an angel with an umbrella.

  
"Uh." He said, but the cold made it come out like a whimper. The blue haired man's eyebrows were raised in genuine concern.

  
"Do you need me to drop you somewhere?"

  
"It's cool." Adrien tried to sound brave. "I'm waiting for someone."

  
"Do you need to call that person? They probably wont be able to make it in this rain."

  
"It's okay- She's in her shop."

  
The man paused for a moment, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
"….are you a stalker?"

  
"What? No! No!" Adrien grew flustered. "I'm waiting for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.. I am- well, will be- her new model. Hopefully."

  
"Oh. You're a model!" The stranger smiled in apparent relief. He joined him under the roof, neatly folding his umbrella away. "I'm Luka. I'm actually working for her myself."

  
"I'm Adrien." He said.

  
"Hello, Adrien." Luka said. "You should really go inside her shop to meet her, you know. She's still working. It might take a while"

  
"I guess that is the best option now." Adrien shrugged. "I'll make a run for it."

  
"I have a better idea" Luka thrust the umbrella at him. "My car is nearby. You can use this." He flashed a smile before turning to run into the rain. "Bye!"

  
Adrien stood shocked for a few minutes, wondering when his life had suddenly turned into a shojo manga.

  
He shook his head, opened the umbrella, and determinedly walked in the direction of Mariette's boutique.   
……  
"Why did it have to start pouring now?" Marinette groaned. She was finally done prepping and cleaning and was looking forward to a nice cup of tea and uninterrupted sleep. The rain ruined everything.

  
No umbrella. No snacks. She should have gone with Luka.

  
The floor looked inviting now.

  
Surrendering to her circumstances, she had finally decided to get some shut eye, when someone knocked on the door.

  
_Luka? Rose?…. Alya?_   
_Or maybe…_   
_Someone's trying to break in? Murder? Rape?_

  
Marinette took her steel ruler and edged towards the door. She took a deep breath, released the lock and immediately got into a attacking position.

  
A blonde haired boy timidly walked in.

  
"Hello, is Marine-AAAAAAH!"

  
She managed to stop herself from doing serious damage.

  
"Don't kill me" he whispered. The woman in front of him looked dangerous. Once she took a good look at him, however, she just looked confused.

  
"Adrien Agreste?"   
"H-Hi."

  
Confusion turned to recognition and then, anger.  
"Come to threaten me in person this time? Wasn't your _daddy_ taking care of that for you?" She spat out.

  
Adrien was ready for insults, but the false accusations hurt.

  
"Listen, I have no part in this-"

  
"I refuse to belief you have no part in deciding your own career."

  
"I know it's hard to accept but-"

  
"This nice guy act won't work with me-"

  
"MY FATHER IS TRYING TO CLOSE YOU **DOWN**."

  
Marinette stared, shocked at his outburst. The man in front of her had wild hair, electric blue eyes and a myriad of expressions on his face. So different from the model she had seen on countless number of times.

  
Real-life Adrien was **different**.

  
"What do you-"

  
"He's the one running my career. Running me. This time I just happened to overhear- that you refused to work with us- that he found it insulting- that he was harassing you-"

  
"What?"

  
"They keep these stuff from me." Adrien grabbed her shoulders in frustration, slightly shaking her. "You have to hire me! Please! No one can stop my father- I'll do anything! Tell me what I should do so you'll find me acceptable-"

  
She slowly raised her arms to his shoulders, and pulled him in for an awkward but well-meaning hug.

  
"Calm down. It's okay."

  
"N-no it's not!" He whispered against her ear. It tickled. "That man has destroyed so many- I don't want any more blood on my hands-"

  
She broke the hug, then guided him to a chair.

"You're slightly wet" she remarked. The umbrella wasn't enough to fully protect him, and he was shivering.

  
"Doesn't matter." He said. "We should discuss the modelling contract-"

  
Marinette huffed in displeasure, and left to another room. She returned with a change of clothes. "Change."

  
"But-"

  
"Your one-track mind will get you killed if this goes on."

  
He blushed, and changed into the warm clothes as fast as he could. She disappeared into another room.

  
"You saw my interview?" He ventured.

  
"I used to be a fan." She answered. "You know, before you started modelling like a robot. No offense."

  
"None taken. That's kind of my brand now." He sighed. "When mom was alive, I could smile as much as I wanted. Father expects me to be more…"

  
"Emotionless?"

  
"I was going to say grown-up, but that works too."

  
She returned with some hot tea. Adrien though he had run into two angels today.

  
"Thanks." He whispered, taking the cup from her hands.

  
"Pleasure." She grinned. She sat opposite to him, and he soon became aware of her staring.

  
"Um?"

  
"Why are so so concerned about me?"

  
"I.. uh.." He cast his gaze to the floor, uncomfortable.

  
"So me having you model is the only way out?" She asked.

  
"I understand that it's against your principles but-"

  
"A type."

  
"What?"

  
"More than principles, it's that I have a type. A type that I design for." Marinette explained. "All my models have life. My designs show vibrancy and an aversion to your brand of modelling." She took a sip out of her own cup. "It's not that I think you aren't talented. My costumes can never do justice to you, and vice versa."

  
"My father is unreasonable, Marinette."

  
"If it was the old Adrien, I would have killed for you to wear something of mine." She gave a sad smile.

  
"Can you.. atleast give me a chance?"

  
She thought for a while. "It wouldn't hurt to try. Especially after I caught a glimpse of your reactions today. Come by tomorrow?"

  
"Excuse me?" He choked in embarrassment.

  
Marinette laughed. "You were so anxious when you first came in. Your outburst. There was so much energy in you." She blushed a little. "I liked it. Can you bring that energy back?"

  
He coloured in turn.

  
"I'll try my best."

  
They sat in silence for some time, both willing their red cheeks to calm down.

  
Marinette broke the silence. "Looks like the rain slowed down. Shall we get going?"

  
Adrien stood up and nodded harder than he ought to have. "Uh. Yes. Let's go."

  
He helped her wash the cups, and once done, they stepped out.

  
"It's still raining just a bit." Marinette noted, locking her door. She turned front, only to see an open umbrella held out towards her.

  
"I admire you, Marinette." Adrien said. "You asked me earlier- why I'm so concerned. It's because you're a person who has built all this, your career, your name… everything from scratch. Unlike me, who had all the help in the world." He pushed the umbrella onto her hands. "It's because I admire your devotion, your passion, and I don't want it to end, especially not when I can do something to stop it."

He stepped into the rain, droplets sliding slowly down his hair and framing his face as he gave her a shy smile. "I hope one day, I'll be worthy of wearing your work."

  
He left behind a flustered girl, clutching the umbrella to her chest for dear life, the seeds of love already sown.

 


	4. Her Determination

Adrien felt like a spy, slipping out of his house like it was an enemy fortress. His father was screaming into the phone at someone else, so it was easy to move past him. He's pretty sure Nathalie caught a glimpse of him running away, but did nothing.

 _I should make dad give her a raise_.

His bodyguard was outside, and almost caught him, but got distracted by an ice cream truck coming round the corner.   
He ran to the main road and almost jumped onto Alya's bike.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." He grinned at the brunette.  
"Thanks for agreeing to the interview and first scoop." She smile back. "Hold on tight-"

Within twenty minutes he was walking into Marinette's boutique again.

"Good morning Adrien." The woman herself chirped as he walked in. Her demeanour seemed more welcoming, kinder and softer. It made him feel rather shy.

"Morning." He said.

They stood silently for sometime, shuffling their shoes and blushing, until Alya stepped into the conversation.

"This grade school play is interesting and all but-" She turned teasingly to Marinette. "Don't you have a man to dress?"

"Eh? Oh.. yeah.. follow me.." She guided him to where the costumes where kept. He stood to the side, unnerved by the first time he was meeting a designer without Nathalie present.

_Also was Marinette always this cute?_

"I have a question" she said, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Would it creep you out to know that I've had a costume ready for you for a long time?'

"Was this during the period where you were my fan?"

"Yes"

He tried not to let his face show how happy he was. "It's okay. It means you liked my work that much-"

"You were my muse." She blurted out, then turned into a tomato.

"Ah.." He whispered. "Thank you.'

"You two better not start making out in there!" Alya called out.   
"ALYAAAA!"

While his employer stormed to confront her best friend, Adrien took a better look at the piece of clothing she had picked out for him. It was black, which was flattering on him. No feathers- she knew him well. There was a long black strip- maybe a belt?   
He was feeling good till he saw the cat ears.

Then he felt like a kid on christmas.

"Is it weird?"   
Marinette was pausing outside the door, worried.   
He looked at the cat costume he held in his hands and then turned to her with a grin.

"It's purrfect"  
\--------------------------------------------------

"You like him." Alya teased. Marinette frantically looked around, making sure the subject of their discussion was nowhere around. He was still in the changing room.  
"Alyaaa shshhh"  
"Nobody likes being told the truth I see."   
"I don't like like him. I just-" Marinette blushed "i think he's neat. Nice."  
"Oh he's reaaaal naaaice"  
"Alyaaa"

"I'm ready" Adrien called from inside. The women turned to face the door, prepared for the grand entrance.  
Out stepped Adrien in a tight black cat costume. On closer inspection, one could see the intricate designs on the cloth. His mask fit him perfectly, highlighting the shape of his eyes. He had ruffled his hair up a bit, making him look messier and sexier- a far cry from his normal good boy image.

Adrien himself seemed like he had changed- his eyes were lively and bright, and his entire posture seemed more relaxed. He was actually smiling.

"Naaaaiccceeeee" Alya grinned.

"It's great!" Marinette agreed. "I'm a genius!"

"That you are, m'lady." Adrien grinned.

The two girls were a little taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. Even Adrien himself seemed a little surprised.

In fact, he had started feeling a little embarassed, but Marinette followed up without missing a beat.

"That's one well trained kitty." She winked. "So this would be your signature piece, but I would also like you to model something… less flashy for the average consumer-"

Adrien was still stuck at how easily Marinette had diffused the earlier awkwardness.

_I really lucked out._

******************  
"Sorry about our first date- I'm not usually a get-up-and-go person." Nino smiled sheepishly.  
Kagami sat opposite to him in the quaint, pretty cafe that had popped up a few months ago. She was beautiful, elegant, and best of all, had agreed to a second date even though he had treated her so bad the first time.

Which is why it made him feel worse that a part of him was still wishing he could have come there with Alya.

"I understand that it was an emergency." Kagami said after taking a sip of her espresso.

_Alya liked espresso too. Though, she would always end up asking for sugar. Then what was the point of getting an espresso, he'd ask._

"So you're best friends with Adrien Agreste." She spoke again, and Nino realised that he had let the conversation die out. He had to get better at this.

_With Alya it was just so easy-_

"Funnily enough, I think I'm the only friend he has right now." He chuckled. "Poor guy didn't have much of a choice."  
"I think he lucked out, though." Kagami looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Few people are blessed to have a friend who would sabotage his interests to guard their's."

Nino managed to produce some nervous laughter. Kagami was intense, and as far as he was concerned, coming on too strong.

She watched him for a while before asking "How was your last relationship?"   
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm curious. How long have you been single?"  
"…its approaching three months now." Nino said, and winced at the apparent sadness still haunting his voice.

"Mutual?"  
"I guess? We just.. didn't have time for each other."

If he had known that it would break her heart though, he would have made all the time in the world for her.

"Have you really moved on?" Kagami probed. Nino realised that she was more observant than she let on.  
"I.." he hung his head in shame, "I haven't. I still think of her. I'm sorry."

His date didn't look as disappointed as he had thought. "So sorry." She whispered, but there was a gleam of amusement in her eyes.   
"You knew?"  
"You were always distracted. Even today." She said in a matter of fact manner. "So if we are no longer dating, I have a favour to ask of you."

Eager to make up to the girl who's time he had wasted, Nino jumped at the chance. "Sure." He said. "Ask away."

***********************

Outside Marinette's boutique, a long black limo came to a stop, almost taking up the whole of the small street in front of it. And out stepped Marinette's number one customer and self proclaimed greatest critic.   
She took a whiff of the air ( _ew, commoner stink_ ), tightened her blonde ponytail once again before opening the door and sashaying into the room.

"….Oh joy" Marinette mumbled.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update (x o x) I had semester exams!


	5. Crossroads

Marinette had a very complex relationship with Chloe Bourgeois. The blonde had bullied her through primary school, but they had grown closer during their college years.   
She was by no means Marinette's best friend, but when she was struggling to find money for her boutique, Chloe had casually walked by and offered a deal.  
Marinette was to have a new dress ready for Chloe every month, and in return, she would lend her enough money at no interest.

Marinette often wondered how Chloe benefitted from this. The outfits were never free- Chloe refused to take them without payment.

She was thankful to her, but was nevertheless always on edge when she came over to visit.

"Marinette?" Chloe squawked as she stepped into the petite shop. "I'm here to collect your newest tribute!" Her eyes scanned the entire room, and came to rest on Adrien, stuck midpose as he showed off Marinette's newest casual creation.   
Her jaw dropped.

"Adrikins?"  
"Ch-Chloe?"

He immediately rushed forward, pulling the blonde behind him as he ran to another room, closing the door behind them.

Marinette stood, stunned, as Alya took out her notepad and started jotting down something.   
"She called him Adrikins!" She squealed. "And he knew her by name! Do you think they're together? Or maybe long lost loves? Marinette did you just play cupid in their grand love story?"   
Marinette couldn't help the disappointment that showed on her face. She knew Chloe hung with celebrities, so it wouldn't be too far fetched-

"You okay, Marinette?"   
"…yeah." She sighed. "All the guys I'm even remotely interested in always turn out to be taken. I'm kinda used to it now."

"Not all of them." Alya smiled teasingly.   
Marinette coloured, an image of Luka suddenly crossing her mind's eye. _Who told Alya about-_  
"Remember when you liked Nathaniel? He turned out to be gay AND taken."  
"Oh." She was relieved. "Ha… That's true. Not all of them-"

She glanced at the shut door, wondering what the couple was up to. Her imagination turned against her.

*****************************

"Adrikins? You work here?"  
"Please don't tell my father-"

Chole's eyes widened in understanding. "You're going behind their back? Why?"  
"He was going to destroy her because she didn't want to work with me-" Adrien whispered. "And I think I've almost received her approval now."  
"And you're going to tell them she reached out?" She giggled. "Wow, if he knew you had begged her instead, that would be the end of her career."   
"I know. That's why-" he put his palms on her shoulder. "He should never know. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I'll think about it."   
"Chloeeee, please!"

The woman chuckled. "I'm just pulling your leg. I won't tell a soul. I don't want this place to shut down either."

Adrien visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Chloe."

"It's not for you, dummy. I still haven't forgiven you for not contacting me in like, years."  
"My fa-"  
"Yeah yeah, your father forbid you. Never stopped you from hanging out with Nino though." Hurt showed in her face momentarily, only to be replaced by her usual demeanor. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Marinette. She deserves to make it big."

"Wow, so you're Marinette's friend?"

Chloe turned her gaze to the floor. "I'm not sure if she will ever consider me a friend."

"Oh."

"Remember that girl I bullied in grade school?"  
"The one you had a crush on?"

"Shhhhutttt your face!" Chloe screamed, violently closing Adrien's mouth shut with her hands. Alya's voice rang from outside. "Everything alright in there?"  
"Peachy." Adrien replied, grinning at the disheveled young heiress slumped on the floor in embarrassment.   
"Don't tell her."  
"I won't." He smiled. "It's her, isn't it? You're making amends?"  
"Trying to. But I keep being nasty to her." She pouted.  
"You tsundere."  
"Shut up, weeb."  
They both burst into giggles. Chloe wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at the man in front of her.   
"It's been too long, Adrien."  
He smiled back. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Chloe."

***********************

Marinette gave Chloe a new orange sundress, complete with tiny daisies arranged unequally around the waist and even tinier bees hidden among them. Chloe looked gorgeous, though she turned to Marinette and simply said, "It'll do."   
Only Adrien caught the subtle flush of her cheeks.

"Can't she ever be nice?" Marinette complained once she had left. Adrien pulled her face up to meet his gaze. "You did great. And dont mind Chloe. She's just… difficult when it comes to expressing her true feelings."   
"Well-" Marinette sighed. "-you would know her best, I suppose."   
"You're really talented, Marinette. I'm sure she thinks so too."  
"Really?" She smiled.   
Adrien felt his eyes gravitating to her lips, right within reach. He swallowed.

_Chloe likes her. Get a grip_.

Marinette, on the other hand, was trying hard to convince herself that _no, Adrien Agreste was not flirting with her, he had a beautiful girlfriend, she just SAW that, ohmygosh why is he staring like that-_

"Is- Is this a bad time?" Someone coughed from the doorway. The two turned away suddenly, still reeling from the feeling they had both been enveloped by moments ago. Luka stood there awkwardly, blushing from secondhand embarrassment. "I'm sorry-"

"AdrIEN HAS A GIRLFRIEND" Marinette shouted in shock and embarrassment. "S-so it's not what you th-think-"

Adrien almost began to protest, tell her _no I'm single_ , but then he saw the way Luka's smile returned and how flustered Marinette was and thought _Oh. They like each other._

_Sucks for Chloe. Of course Marinette would have someone she liked. What was I thinking? Of course she would have someone she likes. Stupid, stupid me-_

"Yeah- I know what it looked like but-" Adrien stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Luka's shoulder. "I am madly in love with my girlfriend, so Marinette is all yours."

It hurt him to say it, and he realised that he had felt something for his cheerful, kind employer.

_Thank God it didn't grow into love.. yet._

"A-adrien what are you- it's not like- Luka doesnt-" Marinette's mind was going haywire. Adrien had misunderstood her actions, but it's not like she wasn't attracted to Luka, but then again Adrien was-

The blonde model had already left the room by the time Luka walked towards her.

"Luka I'm so sorry- I have no idea what he was insinuating and-"  
"I was happy."   
"P-pardon?"

The blue haired boy caught her gaze. "I was happy when he said he had a girlfriend."

The two stood in close proximity, blushing, till Luka finally made a move. He raised his arm and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I think you're pretty, Marinette." He whispered. "I would like to get to know you better."

"I think you're pretty too-" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she squealed and covered her eyes with her hands. 

Luka's eyes softened. "Just a headsup, but I might fall for you." 

"Oh"

"Would that be a problem?"

Marinette fidgeted. "I.. I don't think so." She looked up shyly, only to be greeted by a beaming Luka. 

"I'll work on getting a more enthusiastic response from you." He grinned and turned to walk to where he had left his bag. "I've brought my camera. Are we taking pictures today?" 

Marinette stood there, dumbfounded. 

"Marinette?"

She blinked. "Oh. Yes. The pictures. Today. Okay." 

He saw him mouth _cute_ before heading to the studio setup. Still red, she followed. 

_He's bad for my heart. Both of them are_. 

 


End file.
